The present disclosure relates to circuit breakers including circuit breakers approved for use in aircraft systems.
Circuit breakers are common in electrical applications. Circuit breakers include devices and systems that detect a fault condition in a given electrical circuit, and then open or “break” the circuit when the fault condition is detected. Opening the circuit is typically executed by separating electrical contacts to interrupt the circuit and/or a corresponding flow of electricity. Circuit breakers can be used with high voltage or low voltage electrical systems, and can use a variety of mechanisms for interrupting a circuit. For example, mechanisms can include mechanical, thermal, magnetic, and even manual techniques to open a circuit.